


Not Your Average Family

by Vixen_Nikki



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Carlisle is kinky, Emmett is a softie, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Light Bondage, Plot Twists, Polyamory, Protective Carlisle Cullen, Rosalie is a top, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Nikki/pseuds/Vixen_Nikki
Summary: What if the Cullen coven was not what it seems? What if it was a front to make it more comfortable for Bella as Edward pursued her? At what cost was the Cullen coven willing to go to, so that Edward could woo his chosen mate? Now that Bella and Renesmee are safe from the Volturi, a missing family member returns, and things are about to change drastically when Andromeda comes home. Secrets are about to be revealed.
Relationships: Carlisle cullen/oc, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/ OC, Jasper Hale/ OC, Rosalie Hale/OC
Kudos: 13
Collections: Twilight FanFiction





	Not Your Average Family

The sunlight gleamed as it bounced off the freshly fallen snow of Denali, Alaska. Winter had finally settled in as Andromeda wrapped her sweater around her tighter. She was restless, as a very important meeting was taking place today. The house was empty as she made her way back inside. She needed a shower before the rest of the day started.

The house was extravagant as could be, with tall vaulting windows in the front, to let in all the Alaskan sun. The floors were covered with the purest white marble, and the furnishings were what you’d expect in a luxury version of “Home Goods” magazine.

Inside the bathroom, was a porcelain white, clawfoot tub and two matching sinks with a large backlit mirror. Andromeda was a twenty-three-year-old woman, with long copper brown hair. Being five feet four inches tall, she was pretty average height. Looking in mirror, she could see the effects of the past three years.

Being away from them for this long was hell. The short visits were never enough. Her normally vibrant brown eyes were now dull and had bags under them. Turning away from the mirror, she began to run the water for her bath, once it was just the right temperature, she stepped in and got to work.

She made quick work of washing her hair and body. Once that was done, she sank down into the water until it was right under her nose. What to do today? She has played piano and reread her favorite book series yesterday. Maybe she’d work on photography? The snow was perfect for that today.

Pulling the plug for the drain, she carefully stood up and stepped out. As she began to dry off, a familiar tone sounded from her phone on the sink top.

Draping the towel around herself quickly, she grabbed her phone and slide up on the message. As she read the words, she couldn’t help the smile that graced her face. She dropped the phone on the sink top and ran to her room to get dressed, after all she knew she didn’t have much time.

The phone sounded again, and the following messages popped up.  


**Jas <3: Get ready princess, we’re bringing you home. **   
**Lilse: Be there in an hour and a half my love.**

  
Andromeda threw open her closet with a loud SLAM! Realizing she should probably get dressed before packing, she grabbed her favorite matching black bra and underwear set. After all it was a special occasion.

_Should probably put some layers on since we’ll be traveling._

Deciding to put on a tight long sleeve back shirt as her bottom layer, she took a look at her sweater options. She decided to go with her favorite color and grabbed a dark purple knit sweater. Grabbing a plain pair of jeans and some long socks, she grabbed her go to pair of dark brown knee-high boots.

Once she was dressed, she grabbed the two extra-large suitcases from the bottom of her closet and threw them on top of her bed. With both suitcases open, she began grabbing clothes by the armfuls and throwing them in the suitcases. Double checking to make sure she didn’t forget anything, she moved on to her dresser and began filling up the second suitcase. Satisfied once that was empty as well, she began the rigorous process of closing the suitcases. Folding them was the easy part, now it was time to get them zipped.

Climbing on top of the first one, she counted to three, then jumped as hard as she could, which wasn’t very hard, considering she wasn’t in the best condition right now. Finally getting it to zip, she moved on to the second one, which was a lot easier to close considering it wasn’t as full. Lugging the two suitcases to the entry way, she neatly left them by the front door, and then moved onto the bathroom.

As she made her way into the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror again. Her hair was an absolute mess since she hadn’t brushed it yet, and her skin was something of her nightmares. Grabbing her phone off the sink top, she checked the time. She still had thirty minutes, that was enough to fix her hair, face, and finish packing the bathroom.

Thankfully the majority of her stuff was still in her large black transport case. She quickly rolled it out to the middle of the bathroom floor and grabbed her curling wand. Making quick work with her brush she moved on to loosely curling her hair. Usually, her hair had a natural curl to it, but considering her health wasn’t the best at the moment, it was completely straight.

Once she was satisfied, she packed her brush and wand back into the case and moved onto her face. Glancing back at the time, she realized she didn’t have time for a full face of makeup, so she decided to just stick with moisturizer, foundation, and a little bit of mascara. After she was one, she felt better about her appearance.

Packing everything else away, she finally closed her transport case with a click. She pulled the case behind her as she turned the light off and closed the door. She decided to go ahead and bring all her bags out onto the porch to wait.

As she was bringing the last of her suitcases out the door her phone vibrated in her back pocket. While keeping the heavy suitcase steady, she sighed and pulled the phone from her back pocket.

  
**Rosie <3: Be there in five beautiful.**

  
The smile on her face reached from ear to ear as she responded.

  
**Okay, can’t wait.**

  
She sat down on the porch swing with her bags by her feet to wait.


End file.
